


Falling of the Palanquin

by EsotericExpositionRenko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericExpositionRenko/pseuds/EsotericExpositionRenko
Summary: Tragedy I made quickly.





	

The mouse who found everything requested of her

Ironically couldn't find what she requested herself

A way to cheat death, a way to rat the Reaper.

 

They were four.

 

Then, the tigress, dismayed at the loss of her servant

Mourned, until she reached breaking point, and

Took her own life in despair.

 

Then, they were three.

 

The ghost admiral, admired by everyone for being immortal

For being the lone ghost survivor of her previous ship

Crashed the Palanquin, and proved that ghosts can die twice.

 

They were only two now.

 

The monk never left the crash site, mourning the loss of her followers.

She watched her religion crash, right before her eyes.

Once again, she was sealed in Hell

But now had nobody to save her.

 

There was one.

 

The alien, seeing as all her friends have forgotten and left her

Lost her sanity at last. Seeking the bliss of release from insanity,

She flew her craft high, higher than the clouds, but lower than the cruel reaches of space.

She stopped her craft, and jumped off, having the answer to how it feels like to die.

Happily, she fell, as she hit the ground, released from her mortal body

Through the ethereal plane, to visit her former friends

And to reunite in Pandemonium.

 

And then there were none.


End file.
